Pass the Pale-Face
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: This was definitely not the girl who left when he was fifteen: tattoos, scaring young girls and who knows what else. She was still beautiful just… different. OOC Bella and Jacob. This story cotains violence, angst, and death of a major character. You have been warned. Please give this story a chance. :D
1. Ch 1

**Thanks everyone for reading my new story, but I have to warn you. Due to the rules of this site, this is the edited version. If you would like the unedited version please visit my site and join wolf - girls - united . spruz . com Thanks!**

**Chapter One: One Night Stand**

It was easy; everything was easy for Bella.

She rolled her eyes as she thought about this.

Edward had left her in the woods and Sam found her. After that terrifying experience, she changed - morphed - into a completely different person, not necessarily for the better, moving to Jacksonville.

Bella partied, drank and did a few drugs. She got into a little trouble with the law, nothing concerning the drugs and alcohol, but it was nothing too serious.

She had even gotten herself pregnant, but ended up miscarrying, which sent her farther over the edge.

Charlie couldn't understand what had happened to his sweet daughter.

She got involved with the wrong people. Drug dealers and organized crime came to her. Bella had become extremely good at communicating with the people that she was set up with - people feared her - she was used as a muscle if you could believe that.

Bella was not the girl she used to be. She worked out a lot, the drugs she used tampered with her frame of mind making her a hard individual

Bella was in way over her head.

By the age of twenty she had to run. Run away from the life she was dragged into. Bella became a witness for the prosecution and had to testify against all of her bosses and underbosses, causing them to be given life sentences.

As a result of that, she moved back to Forks, got a job at the local diner as a waitress, and slowly started rebuilding her life.

It wasn't until one night she was working a late shift, when Jacob Black walked back into her life.

He waltzed in with his arm around a young Quileute woman. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as the young woman leaned into his side, when Bella approached. Jacob's eyes widened in shock. Was this really Isabella Swan?

Jacob's jaw dropped at the different and sexy girl in front of him. Bella was much more toned and muscular for her size. Jake noticed she had her hair dyed to a light blonde and rocked the smokey-eyed look chicks go for these days.

"Bella? Hey!" Jacob exclaimed, releasing the girl instantly.

As always, Bella smiled from his presence.

"Hey, Jake," She paused, then reached for the menu's. "Is it just the two of you?"

The girl looked a little frustrated that Jacob had shown more interest in the pale-faced beauty, than he had to her.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." he replied, awkwardly. Bella nodded, grabbed two menus and walked Jacob and Nellie, his date, to their table.

He now felt uncomfortable having his date on his arm.

"Who is that?" Nellie, Jacob's date sneered at Bella who was seating another couple.

"Bella Swan." He replied nonchalantly. Nellie gasped and looked to Jacob in shock.

"The whore?" Jacob narrowed his eyes intensely at Nellie.

"She is not a whore..." Jacob ground out, pissed off the she would say such a disrespectful thing about his Bells.

"Yes, she is! You're not fucking her, are you? You could get diseases."

Jacob growled, clenching his fists, which shocked Nellie. She was so happy when Jacob asked her out, he was the hottest guy in school and on the Rez, whereas she was just an average Rez girl.

"Don't call her that. She's been through a lot, Nellie. Don't judge her, ever." Jacob stated firmly, his tone scaring Nellie.

Jacob stood up and pulled Nellie out of her seat, dragging her outside.

Bella watched from inside as he screamed at Nellie, causing her to run away, crying.

_Fragile little human_, Bella thought.

Jacob strode back in, taking his seat.

Bella frowned at the anger written on his face. She had heard what Nellie had said to him, and to be honest a little stunned that he stood up for her, yet he had no idea what she had done.

He had no idea how much of a bad girl Isabella Swan had become.

Jake looked over to her and gave a fake smile. She had never seen this smile.

"You ready, Jake?" He nodded and she walked over.

After he placed his order, Bella went into the back and gave the order to the chef, Randolph, a middle-aged Quileute man. She went back out front and seated a few more couples before Jacob's food was ready.

Bella took his food to him with a smile and he smiled back at her. "Enjoy." He nodded with a grin across his face and started to chow down. It made him so angry when he thought of what Nellie had said about Bella.

Bella pregnant? Never! Bella a slut? He could never see her as one. Bella a druggie and alcoholic? That's insane. Bella being involved with the Mafia? Need he continue the thoughts? No.

He shook it off and continued to stuff down his burger. Bella giggled from how he was scoffing down his meal. She hadn't laughed and smiled so much in so long.

Since Bella lost Edward and her baby, she had felt so lost. Now, with Jacob present, she felt her stone cold heart melting into the beating muscle it was supposed to be. Bella blushed for the first time since Edward left her in the woods by her father's house at the thought of how Jacob was making her feel.

She had to nab him. She knew it in her gut. Plus, Jacob had to be legal by now. His birthday was in January and it was February now; he was now eighteen.

Bella fist-bumped mentally and giggled again. The other waitress, Randi, looked at her with a confused look and she narrowed her eyes, growling at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Randi jumped and ran to one of the tables she was working. Bella chuckled lightly as Jacob looked to her.

He was confused as to why Bella was laughing, but shrugged it off.

Bella was lucky she was hired, due to her criminal history, but Charlie knew the owner real well so Charlie promised Bella wouldn't be a problem.

Jacob pushed his plate away as he finished his drink. Bella walked over, giving that Jacob was her only table left. She gave him a real smile as she grabbed his huge plate and turned around, walking to the back to put his dish in the sink.

She came back out and he stood at the cash register. Bella thought he looked too damn delectable. He sported dark jeans, a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of boots. It was all Jacob's style, but she couldn't help, but lick her teeth

He was her own walking wet dream. She had to have him.

"The food okay?" That was all she could think of to say so he wouldn't know that she was looking at his large package and washboard abs through his clothing.

"Yeah, it was good, Bells." She hated her nickname that she had picked up as a little girl, but it sounded so sexy with his husky tone speaking it.

"That's good." Bella rang him up and gave him his total. He handed her a ten dollar bill and she gave him change.

"Bells, could I ask you a favor?" She nodded and kept a straight face.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, Nellie left and we came in her car. Mine is at the house. Could you give me a ride after your shift?"

"Sure," She said, flatly. But inside she was jumping for joy! Just the excuse she needed to get Jacob alone and get her chance to ride him like a bitch in heat.

You know what they say. Save a horse. Ride a cowboy. Well, Jacob was no cowboy, but the saying still fit.

"I mean, I should be getting off soon so you won't have to wait too long." Bella looked over to Randi who looked frightened as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Go ahead, Bella. I can, um ah, finish your tables for you." Bella smiled and Jacob was cautious of the look Bella handed Randi which got her her way. Why was this girl acting scared of Bella?

"Thanks, Randi, I owe you one." Bella replied, ungratefully. She then went to grab her coat.

As Bella walked, Jacob couldn't help but check her out. Bella wore her normal vest and a short black skirt along with a pair of combat boots. Her vest rode up her ass, revealing the small of her back. She'd definitely changed, not only her personality but her appearance as well. At that realization, Jake absentmindedly bit his lip.

As he waited for her to put on her coat, her shirt rode up a little further, exposing a snake tattoo.

Jake instantly narrowed his eyes in confusion.

This was definitely not the girl who left when he was fifteen: tattoos, scaring young girls and who knows what else.

She was still beautiful just… different.

Bella turned around, her vest had ridden up so much that he could see a skulls and crossbones belly button piercing dangling from her navel. Jake moved his gaze to Bella's face, where he searched for any other foreign objects. He saw that her nose and lip were pierced with just a small stud, then glancing down to her neck he saw she had a tattoo. As she turned around, he narrowed his eyes and saw she had a few stars behind her ear.

"Ready, Jacob?" Bella asked, softly. He simply nodded, too shocked to do anything else. She smiled as she led him outside.

Jake's jaw dropped as his eyes met her car, he was taken aback.

It was a brand new black Mustang, with red stripes. He was completely baffled by this vehicle.

"Where did you get this?" Jake asked questionably. Bella became very dubious in revealing her sordid history to Jacob.

How would he react to it?

Was she allowed to reveal it to him?

She was in protective custody so she guessed not. "Um, my last boss got it for me as a bonus." Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Wow! Who did you kill?" Jacob joked, but Bella took it too serious.

"I didn't kill anyone." He was surprised by how she had taken it.

"Bells, it was a joke," Jake said softly. She nodded, then bit her lip from embarrassment. "Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to offend you."

Bella nodded again, then gave him a small smile. "You didn't offend me, Jacob. Let's go." She shrugged it off and they climbed into the car silently.

Once in, Jacob turned on the radio, his eyes widened at the song.

"Do you know who this artist is?" Bella nodded as she revved her engine for a moment before speeding out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, Cher Lloyd. She's an English artist. Why?" She had sounded offended, but he didn't press it.

"No reason. Quil loves her. He's convinced he's going to marry her one day." Bella let out a stifled laugh and drove on.

"Really? I think she might be a little out of reach, being that she lives in England. I met her once. Sweet girl."

Jacob nodded watching the road absentmindedly, then caught what she said. "You met Cher Lloyd?" She nodded, not seeing it as a big deal. When she lived in Jacksonville, it wasn't out of her reach to meet celebrities who were into drugs or parties. She was invited to all the high profile parties from her connections.

"Yeah. Her rental car broke down up the road from where I worked so she asked to use the phone. She was a sweet girl. She seemed a little scared of me and the people I worked with." Jacob was now confused.

"Why are people so scared of you?" Bella glanced at him with her deep brown eyes before looking back at the road.

"You're sweet, Jacob. You just wouldn't understand. It's easier if people are scared of me. It's very hard to explain." He nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you. I don't think you are scary at all." She smiled to herself as she pulled into his driveway, putting the car into park.

"You should be, Jacob." He barked out a laugh, then casually grabbed her hand from the steering wheel.

"No, I don't think anyone should be. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She gave him her angry face and scowled.

"Don't be so sure about that, Black." He rolled his eyes and moved closer to her, releasing her tiny hand.

"I know it's true. I know deep down you are the same Bella that walked on the beach with me." Bella scowled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Think again, Black. That girl is dead and gone. All that's left is this me." Jake rolled his eyes and opened his door.

"You can come in if you want. My dad is with your dad tonight." She nodded and pulled out her keys.

"This discussion isn't over, Jacob." He chuckled and gave her cheek a quick peck. Her heart pounding as she climbed out the car.

It was going to happen. She was going to have him, Bella was certain of it.

She slowly strutted around the car, like she was walking a runway. Jacob watched her like a hawk, his eyes bugged out as he watched her milky thighs bounce with her step. They were so luscious and plump.

She moved past him with lust filled eyes, watching him as she moved over to the door.

Jake's eyes trailed up her toned thighs to her plump bottom. He was intoxicated by her whole figure.

She was his walking wet dream.

"You coming, Jacob, or are you just going to stare?" She looked at him through her eyelashes. The things this girl did to him. The tent building in his trousers was proof!

Bella already knew she had a rocking body, and she knew exactly how to use it against the opposite and rarely the same.

"Yeah." He stalked over and pulled out his house key, unlocking the front door.

Jake held open the door for her as she walked in, turning on a few lights so they didn't trip over themselves. He walked in and went straight to the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of water before coming out to see Bella sitting suggestively on the kitchen table.

She had her legs spread a little, allowing him to see just the right amount of her black panties.

He gulped from the sight and handed the glass of water he poured for her. Bella took a small sip and sat down the glass, licking her lips.

He groaned from watching the motion, thinking of how it would feel to have those moist lips wrapped around his hard cock.

**_Calm down, damnit!_**He thought to himself.

"That's good. Thanks, I needed that... I was getting a little too... hot." She whispered seductively, he silently growled at the way she was making him feel.

"So, what would you like to do? We can watch some TV." Jake said, gulping hard, trying to change the subject and will away his throbbing hard on.

Bella frowned, he was really disappointing her. Didn't he see the signs she was throwing at him?

She spread her legs a little more, moaning as she imagined his cock teasing her wet lips. Bella bit her lip and gazed directly at him, with fire consuming her entire body.

"I have something else in mind, Jacob." She leaned back a little bit on the table while spreading her legs a little more to give him more of a view.

"What would that be?" She sat up a little and used her finger to lure him into her.

Jake gulped then moved closer, she sat up then locked her arms around his neck, seductively murmuring. "I think you know, baby." Her lips then pressed into his.

It took him a second to register what was going on, but as soon as he felt her warm lips move against his; he knew. Jacob's arms came around and wrapped around her waist as she ran her tongue along her plump lips, causing him to groan.

He opened his mouth, allowing Bella to thrust her tongue inside. He moved between her legs as she wrapped hers around his waist.

Bella lifted her hips, pressed them to his. Jake groaned as she moved her mouth down his neck and began to grind her hips into his.

Jake pulled back, breathlessly from then kiss, his eyes clouded with lust for flawless woman holding onto him. "Maybe we should take this to the couch, Bells."

He tried to keep a hold on his control, but he was slowly losing the will to fight. If he wasn't careful, Jake was going to pin her against the wall and show her just how much he missed her.

Jake had never had sex and was very inexperienced in the area had hoped he didn't suck so badly when he had sex for the first time. It would suck if he sent a girl running because of how inexperienced he was.

Bella was now, his first kiss.

"How about we take this to the, ohh, couch?" He repeated, moaning from how she was stroking him with her panty covered pussy.

"How about the bedroom?" Jake groaned, looking down to see Bella gyrating her hips against his swollen member.

"Fuck..." He cursed in sexual frustration, as she giggled laying back on the table, biting her lip.

Bella pressed her hips harder into him as his eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure she was inflicting on him.

"You want it?" Bella challenged. "I can see you want to fuck me. Why do you think I agreed to come here? I want you to take me, Jake." Not bothering to wait for a response, Bella snuck her hand into his jeans and grasped his impossible length, stroking him with her tiny fingers.

He hissed with his need and desire for her.

"Oh, fuck it." Jake growled and pulled her off the table, extracted her hand from his pants, and dragged her to his bedroom. He quickly closed the door and pressed their bodies flush against the door. Her mouth met his in an aggressive kiss while she unzipped the side of her skirt, stepping out of the damned material.

"Fuck me, acob." He slapped the back of her knees, hoisting her up gyrating his hips against her wet center.

"Don't worry, honey. I will."

Bella moaned as he laid her on the bed, he released the kiss and propped himself up, moving his hips in an impossibly arousing manner.

"Oh, yes." She moaned over and over again, panted as he pressed harder into her. The animal deep inside of him, the side that told him to turn her over and fuck her brains out until she was raw, wanted to just take her, but that wasn't who he was. Jacob was going to take his time with her.

She was his and she wasn't going anywhere.

He sighed into her hair, as she rubbed her hands over his bare back, sighing with him.

They both were completely out of energy from their amazing fuck-fest.

"Wow." Bella whispered in his ear, and he chuckled, slowly pulling himself up groaning in the process.

"Yeah." He rolled off her and onto his back, placing his arms behind his head. Bella giggled and laid her head on his chest. These were the times when she felt vulnerable. The only time she let herself be vulnerable was when she knew their time together had come to an end.

It was sad, but this was the life she had chosen. No one got hurt if they just stayed a one-night stand.

Jake's arm came around, softly stroking her arm, making her smile. He had been so sweet to her.

"You tired?" He whispered, softly. Bella nodded as she lightly ran her lips along his moist chest.

Mmmm, he tasted so good, so musky. Jacob was all man.

"Yeah, a little." Bella answered, sleepily. He watched her head of blonde hair on his chest and smiled.

"You can rest if you want." She nodded and closed her eyes, taking in his delicious smell. He smelled of nature, Axe, and soap.

It smelled like home to her.

Jake wrapped the blanket around their naked bodies, then closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

Billy rolled himself into the house from his truck. He had gotten into a fight with Charlie over the Mariner's game and decided to come home instead of stay over. Bella hadn't gotten home so Charlie was a little worried.

He decided that Charlie needed to be alone to think of his delinquent child. Billy was glad that Jacob never got involved with Bella. She was trouble, that one.

Billy wheeled himself into the house to find all the lights on which he thought was strange. He was the one who was bad about leaving the lights on, not his son. Jacob was always shutting off the lights.

Billy switched off the lights and wheeled himself to Jacob's bedroom door and slowly opened it. The lights were out, but he could see with the moonlight shining through the window that Jacob was laying in bed with a blonde girl.

**_Didn't he go out with Nellie? She isn't blonde!_** Billy thought. **_Oh, well!_**

He closed the door and went to the kitchen. He called Charlie and asked him as a worried friend if Bella had returned and she hadn't.

Charlie informed him that she worked at the local dinner and Randi, a girl she worked with, said she left with a Quileute man to give him a ride home about two hours ago. This made Billy think.

Jacob and Nellie were headed to the diner. It couldn't be Bella in that room, could it?

"Did Bella by any chance dye her hair?" Charlie was a little taken aback by his question. Why would he want to know this?

"Well, actually, yes. It's blonde now. Why?" Billy's eyes furrowed and he noticed a purse on the floor near the door.

"Charlie, hold on a second." Billy put down the phone and wheeled himself over to the purse, pulling out the ID card that was sticking out. The name made his heart drop.

**Swan, Isabella Marie**

He dropped it back in the purse and wheeled himself over to the phone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before putting the phone to his ear.

"She is here, Charlie." He gave a sigh of relief and took another deep breath.

"Thank you, God! I'm coming over. I need to have a talk to her about this disappearing thing."

"Charlie, she is asleep in Jacob's room." Billy sat through the silent pause as Charlie contemplated what this meant.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I think, I can't be completely positive…oh, to hell with it. We both know what she and Jacob have done." He buried his face in his free hand. Could his son have any diseases from touching that damn woman?

"Well, in that case, maybe we better wait until morning to talk to them. I'd hate to add embarrassment to this night." Billy nodded.

"Yeah, Chief."

"Didn't Jacob have a date tonight or something?"

"Yeah with Nellie Lahote. It mustn't have gone too good since he is in bed with YOUR daughter." Billy could practically hear the furrow of Charlie's eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Charlie, everyone knows how your daughter is. She only thinks about sex. God knows what she did to get Jacob to go to bed with her." Charlie was now angry.

"You forget that Jacob is a grown man. My daughter didn't need to push his hand or she wouldn't still be there. The whole world knows how Jacob feels about my daughter and always has, since they were kids. Don't put this all on my daughter. She is trying to turn her life around, Black." Billy rolled her eyes.

"The whole world knows what your daughter has been up to. I just don't want it to rub off on my son by her being around him. I'm sure you can understand that." Billy was now trying to convey his message in the calmest way possible.

"Sure, I understand. You are saying my daughter is a slut and always will be. Well, she isn't. Bella only works and comes home. She doesn't do anything else. She is seriously trying to turn her life around and you being so damn pessimistic isn't helping!" Charlie slammed down the phone and Billy sighed. He put the phone back on its cradle and made his way to the bedroom.

Tomorrow was going to be complicated.

Bella slowly stirred and she grinned as she saw Jacob was still asleep. She gave his cheek a gentle peck before climbing out of the bed. She briefly stretched and looked down at her hips. She had bruises the size of Jacob's hands on there and she smiled.

She couldn't image a virgin being so unbelievably natural in bed before. Now, she knew when Jacob was trained properly in the art of having sex, he would make a wonderful lover.

Bella grabbed his shirt that he wore last night and pulled it on, making sure it went past her butt. It was a success, she went out to check to see if the coast was clear. She slowly crept into the kitchen which she found to be empty. Bella sighed in relief and started to make a pot of coffee.

Bella fired up the stove and started to cook for Jacob and Billy as a thank you for letting her stay over. After she had finished, Bella sat the pancakes on the table with two tall glasses of orange juice. She was washing the dishes when she felt a pair of lips connect with her shoulder and warm arms wrap around her slender waist.

"Mmmm, Bells. You look so sexy in my shirt." She moaned as she turned to face him and his lips were instantly attached to hers. Her arms went around his muscular neck and his hands grasped onto her bottom through the shirt.

"Jacob." She moaned, he was about to drag her back to the bedroom for another round of hot sex until they heard a throat clear. They released themselves from each other and Bella gave Billy a kind smile while he intensely frowned.

"Morning, Billy!" Bella greeted him and he did not respond. He turned to sit at the table and Bella and Jacob exchanged a look, asking each other what his problem was. They both shrugged. Bella poured three cups of coffee and handed two of them to Jacob. Jacob gave one to Billy and he nodded to his son.

"Thanks, Jacob."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows, a confused look crossing her face. She continued to do the dishes.

For once, Jacob's attention wasn't on food. It was on Bella's puzzled face.

He only ate one pancake which was odd for him.

"These are delicious, Bells. Thanks." Jacob gave her a thankful smile and she nodded. Billy still stayed silent.

"Thanks, Jacob." Bella gave him a bright grin and he returned it as he placed his dish in the sink.

"Thanks for making breakfast." He bent his head down and gave her a sweet kiss, instantly hearing a throat clear. Bella sighed in intense frustration with Billy, as Jacob released the kiss.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Jacob nodded and Bella moved past him, going into Jacob's bedroom. Jacob turned to his father with a scowl on his face.

"What is your problem?" Billy shrugged and continued to eat. Jacob groaned and walked off to his room. He walked in while Bella was pulling up her skirt, only wear her bra and panties. He bit his lip at that and moved to stand behind her. He pulled her back against his body, hard, and started to lightly grind into her bottom. She moaned and gripped his hands, then moved her ass against him.

"You don't have to leave this second, do you?" He whispered seductively in her ear, she moaned.

"I'd hate for Billy to be more upset with me than he already is." Jacob was taken aback.

"You think he is upset with you?" He released her and she turned to him, a frown on her face.

"It's obvious, Jacob. It's either my presence or something I have done." Bella was never one to show this vulnerable side of her.

It was only Jacob that could bring it out in her.

"Your presence? Why would you being here upset him? He just has his mood swings, Bells." She shook her head and pulled on her vest, buttoning it from just above her belly button all the way to her cleavage.

Jacob bit his lip from watching her hands, then looked back at her face.

"Jacob, you're sweet. You don't see that I make people uncomfortable. I scare people. I scare my own father and mother. What does that say to you? Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." She shrugged, and he watched as her hard mask came back.

His Bella, the one that he had fallen for the first time he met her, had gone off to hide away.

"I'm not going to let my dad chase you off, Bells. Just stay." She felt the ice chips around her heart melt at his words. No one had been alright with her around for so long that it made her happy that he did.

"I wish I could, but I have work in an hour." Jacob sighed and nodded. She reached on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, last night was unbelievable. Don't be sad, kid." His eyes widened at the nickname she had given him. Kid? Is that how she saw him?

"Really?" She giggled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands clasped onto her bottom and worked at her mouth. She moaned and, within a few moments, was pinned to the door.

"I can't stay." Bella mumbled against his mouth, as he unbuttoned her vest.

"Stop talking, Bells." She held his mouth to hers for a moment before releasing the kiss.

"I have work. You are just distracting me." He chuckled and nodded.

"That was on purpose." She growled in frustration.

"You are lucky I like you, Jacob, or you would be in trouble." He gave his sunny grin and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"Well, at least now I know you like me." Jake pulled her against him and she rolled her eyes.

"I always liked you, Jacob. I never kept a secret of that." Bella lightly stroked his bare chest and he grinned.

"So, does that mean that you would—" He was about to ask her out when she interrupted him.

"I'm going to be late if I don't get going." Jake sighed and nodded. He took that as a no to his question.

He was right, Bella was trying to avoid the question. She didn't date and never would again.

"Okay. I'll walk you out." She nodded and grabbed her shoes, re-doing her vest. They walked out of his room, she waved politely to Billy without getting a reaction from him. When they were out at her car, Jacob pulled her in for one more intoxicating kiss, his fingers getting tangled in her blonde hair.

"I have to go, Jacob." She mumbled against his lips, and he released her, smoothing out her hair.

"I'll see you around, I guess." She nodded and gave him a smile before climbing into her car with the door open.

"See ya, Jacob." With that, she closed the car door and drove off.

Jacob waltzed into the house and watched as his father put his dish in the sink, the stack of pancakes still high.

"What the hell is your problem, Dad?" Billy moved back over to the table and waited for his son to walk over.

"Sit, Jacob." Jacob walked over and sat across from his father, his arms crossed.

"You better not give me the talk again, Dad." Billy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jacob, watch your tone with me. You brought that woman into this house while I was out. You know no one is allowed inside when I am not home and that has always been my rule. Of all people, you brought that trouble-maker here." Jacob felt a growl come from his chest.

"Trouble-maker? You have known Bella since she was little, Dad. She is not a trouble-maker. She just has a bad rep." Billy was getting sick of this hiding Bella's history from him.

"More like a bad rap. You have no idea who that girl is really. She was given immunity by giving up her drug suppliers because she was a fucking drug runner in Jacksonville. Do you think she came back here because she missed her father? Think again, son. That girl is bad news. You can't teach an old dog new tricks and the same goes for that woman. She is a druggy and, yes, she is a whore. I do not want you associating with her." Jacob's scowl deepened.

"I'm eighteen, Dad. I think I can decide who is bad for me." Billy nodded.

"For the most part. I'm not going to force you away from her, but I do not want that woman inside my house ever again, Jacob. Do you understand me?" Jacob was silent and narrowed his eyes farther at his father.

"Do you understand me?" Billy repeated, sternly.

"Yes." Jacob muttered and Billy nodded.

"You can go now. Oh, and Jacob…" Jacob nodded, a neutral expression on his face.

"Yes?" His voice showed his anger.

"You better have been safe. I don't want that woman mothering any of my grandchildren." That just made Jacob completely lose it. He ran out the front door before he could take his anger out on his father.


	2. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
